callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Comrades
"Old Comrades" is the twelfth campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The player, controlling Kyle Garrick, must capture and interrogate The Butcher with Captain Price with the assistance of Nikolai. Characters *Kyle Garrick (playable) *John Price *Nikolai *Chimera (PMC) Yegor *Jamal "The Butcher" Rahar (K.I.A./in custody, player choice) *Ousa Rahar *Amon Rahar *Kate Laswell (cutscene only) *Farah Karim (cutscene, flashback) *Hadir Karim (cutscene, flashback) Plot Knowing that Hadir plans to attack Russia with chemical weaponry, Kate Laswell and John Price discuss their plan to stop him. After arguing over whether to warn Moscow or to allow the attacks carry on without intervention, Price suggests his own plan. When questioned who his team is composed of, her replies, "some old comrades." Price and Kyle Garrick travel to St. Petersburg for a covert mission, intending to capture Jamal "The Butcher" Rahar alive and interrogate him to locate Hadir. Garrick and John Price meet up with Chimera PMC Nikolai who supplies them with suppressed firearms and provides assistance to their unsanctioned mission. Making their way down the stairs, Price and Garrick conceal their firearms and greet a neighbor in Russian, before taking The Butcher's men down outside on Price's signal. Price and Garrick follow The Butcher into a nearby building where he is holding a conference with his associates. They are soon spotted and begin to pursue The Butcher throughout the building and into the streets. Outside, The Butcher continues running through the streets where his men fire upon the civilians. Garrick and Price fight their way through them and Garrick chases The Butcher through an apartment as he fires on more civilians. The Butcher then throws a grenade behind him, blaming Garrick for the casualties as he escapes through a window. He manages to survive the blast and the two continue to chase The Butcher throughout the streets as his men fire back at them. After chasing The Butcher through a series of alleyways and through an indoor cafe, Nikolai rams into him with his van. Price contains the enraged individual in the back of Nikolai's van before being informed that his engine is malfunctioning. Garrick manages to defend against a wave of Al-Qatala soldiers before Nikolai gets his vehicle running once again and carries the team away. Arriving at a warehouse, Price and Garrick meet up with Nikolai's associate Yegor to interrogate The Butcher. Failing to extract information from him, Garrick meets up with Nikolai to extract a package for the interrogation which Nikolai dubbed, "truth serum". Garrick opens the van's doors to reveal a startled mother and son whom Nikolai captured to successfully interrogate The Butcher. Garrick escorts the terrified family towards the interrogation room where Price asks Garrick if he wishes to comply with the interrogation. If he choose No: Price escorts the wife and son into the room while Garrick waits outside. Eventually, Price comes out, having successfully interrogated The Butcher. Price informs Garrick of the location of the gas and the two drive away in a police vehicle offered by Nikolai. If he chooses Yes: Garrick escorts the wife and son into the room to participate in the interrogation. The Butcher recognize the two as his wife, Ousa and his son, Amon. Ousa berates The Butcher for having them involved in the interrogation which Price reminds him of his merciless slaughter of an innocent child at the U.S. Embassy. Yegor, unwilling to comply with the interrogation was dismissed out of the room by Price. Price laid a revolver out on a nearby stool for Garrick and the Butcher assures his family while threatening his capturers. Garrick, now brandishing the revolver, puts the Butcher into a panic, exclaiming that his family had no involvement in his crimes. Price demands the location of the gas, once again to no avail. The Butcher then pressures Garrick to shoot him, But, the gun is revealed to be unloaded. Price escalates the interrogation by laying the bullets out and telling Garrick to load the gun. Price tells The Butcher that he has one last chance to reveal the location of the gas, but he refuses to reply. Price proceeds to drag his son out of his chair, finally pressuring him to reveal the location. The Butcher, out of fear for his son's life, exclaims that the gas is at the Karetka Theater. Price shoved of this claim as a lie, but he insists that it is the truth. Garrick questions the Butcher on the location of Hadir, but he claims that it was too late. The Butcher continues to taunt Garrick, pleading to spare his family, even at the expense of his own life. Garrick is given a choice to execute him, spare him or torture him by shooting his arms or legs, shooting his limbs three times will kill him though. Garrick proceeds to walk out of the interrogation room and Price and Garrick drive away in a police vehicle offered by Nikolai. Later, the Russian police arrive at the warehouse where they find the Butcher, either dead or alive and his family along with the chemicals left with a note from Nikolai. If Garrick chooses to execute The Butcher, Price ends the level stating, "There's a fine line between right and wrong." Trivia * When inside the apartment with Nikolai, a pizza box can be seen with English text on it despite this mission taking place in Russia. * Despite orders from Laswell to only use Russian weapons, the sidearms offered at the start of the mission are all Western made (because Russian sidearms aren't in the game) and the getaway van has a usable German made machine gun which can be used to repel AQ fighters. * If the player wishes to leave the interrogation they make exit through the door behind them whenever they wish. * If the player chooses to wait during The Butcher's meeting, Price will keep telling them to fire at his men. Eventually, one of them will walk towards the shelves, and will spot the player. * For some strange reason, a civilian in the beginning and policemen in the end have their names colored red in the subtitles, as if they were enemies. ** Policemen are erroneously labeled as Russian Soldiers in the subtitles. * Upon clearing the bar of AQ fighters at the start of the chase, Gaz will remark, "Last call, boys." This is a reference to the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' mission Crew Expendable, where Price says a similar quote upon killing a drunken Ultranationalist. * After the interrogation is complete, the player can either kill, spare, or wound the Butcher. ** Shooting him anywhere in the limbs, such as his shoulders and kneecaps, will cause him to tremble in pain. Shooting him three times accumulatively in these areas will kill him. ** Shooting him anywhere in the head, torso, or groin will kill him instantly. ** Conversely, if the player decides to spare him, the ending cutscene will show him yelling at the cops to untie him, leading to his incarceration in Russian hands. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Single Player Levels